Twised Ties
by tarabubbles
Summary: harry,ron and hermione are about to start their seventh year at hogwarts but will they return or will they stay away!


Chapter 1- The letter

"tap,tap,tap" "Harry Hedwig's back with Hermione's reply" said Ron opening the window to let the snowy white owl in. she nipped him affectionately on the ear than settled on harrys leg as they read the letter.

Dear Ron and Harry

I got your letter and I hope you both are well.

umm I cant say as much as I want to just in case this letter lands in the wrong hands but I will say this I may not be returning to Hogwarts this year and I encourage you both to do the same.

Things are happening that we never thought possible and my worst fears have come true. Read the daily profert tomorrow morning if you want to no why!

love Hermione

P.s happy 17th birthday I hope you find your present use full.

"What's she talking about" said Ron. Harry put his head in his hand and let out a grown.

"isn't it odveyes we should of seen it coming" a searing pain searged through his head like it had split in two.

"ahh voldermorts-taken-over-the-school"said harry with great dificulty. ron let out a small scream as he always did when ever voldemorts name was mentioned.

"stop saying you-know-whos-name and how is that possible we all know Dumbludores the only one you-know-whos scared of "

" i know it doesnt make sense,well we're just gona have to see whats in the profert tomorrow,thats all we can do"said harry as the pain lessend."hang on shouldnt your dad know whats going on since he works at the ministry"

"yeh he does know but mum wont let him tell us, i dont think she wants us knowing just in case we go and do something stupid"sain ron grabbing a package that they hadnt noticed of th ground.

why would we do that"

"wouldnt have a clue you tell me,here open this i wana see what she got you"said ron chucking the small package at him.

harry unrapped it and a small mirror shaped object fell out aswell as a piece of paper.

this is a magical mirror if you want to speck to me just say my name into the mirror and ill appear in yours and you will appear in mine.

A strong feeling had just arroused inside harrys stomach as if someone had grabed it and tryed to pull it out. Harrys godfather Sirius Black had giving him one igzactaly the same just before he,harry had started his 5th year at hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. Every time harry thourght about him it was horrible,pictures stirred of his death. Sirius had died in the department of misterys because he,harry had belived that sirius had been captured by voldemort but it was all a trick of voldemorts to lure harry into his trap.

"are you alright mate you look like your gona puke" said ron looking worried.

"yeh, im fine dont worry about it"

Before ron could say anymore there was a knock on the door. It was rons younger sister ginni.

"mum say to wash up for tea-"ginni stoped talking and looked at harry"are you all right harry you look ill"

"LOOK IM FINE I JUST WISH YOU WOULD ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Theres no need to yell at her she only asked shes worried we all are" said ron backing slowly backing away.

"I dont need you to be worried about me whats the use of putting you all in danger when all he wants is me" said harry trying to keep his voice calm.he couldnt handle much more so he turned on his heel and stormed out the room.

It wasnt till past midnight that he finally returned to his and rons room at the burrow. To his unwanted suprize ron was still awake sitting on his bed.

"im sorry-" began ron but harry cut him of. " no,look im sorry you didnt do anything wrong i shouldnt have yelled" After a very a few arquid minutes in which harry pretended to be interested in his shoes. ron broke the silence "well goodnight"

"yeh good night"

After what seemed like hours harry finally drifted of to sleep only to be woken severle hours later by a high pitched scream.

AHHHHHHHHHHH...

Harry sat bult right up and scand the room. Ron was also sitting up looking around.

"what was that" said ron in a wisper.

"dont no do you wana go and have a look"said harry in a hurried voice.

"yeh come on than" both harry and ron grabed therir wands and headed down stairs. The sun was only just cumming up and the house was still fairly dark.When they reached the last flight of stair they creept down them to find Mrs Weasley sitting at the table laying on her arms crying. Ron hurried up to confert his mother.

"mum, what's wrong,whats happened". Harry noticed the daily prophet lying on the floor.

Harry picked it up and scanned the front cover. To his horror there was a clocked figure on the front page with a caption: Dementors sent to take over Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry!

He feelt his stomach drop as he read the artical.

Yestarday the ministary of magic cornilius fudge comments on the

dementors which have been acting very odd since the re-birth

of Lord - you-know-who. He says: it is my greatest regrtes that we

have indead lost all control of the dementors. They have

indead gone to serve you-know-who.

He now has sent them to take control of the school but has not

yet succeeded and we will be doing anything our power to

stop this happing.Please remain causious at all times.

After he had read the artical through several times to make sure he had read it properly he looked up to find all the Weasleys standing afound the crouded kitchen staring at him. His mouth had become very dry and he feelt like he was going to pass out. He passed the paper to ron who let out shreak and dropped into the chair beside him looking how harry felt.

"What is it,whats wrong,what happend" said ginni trying to grab the paper out of rons hand. But Mrs weasley had come to her sences and snatched it out of his hand. She was looking very pale and shacken.

"no , no out all of you go and pack some clothes"said Mrs Weasley getting up and pointing to the door.

Harry noticed a piece of parchment in her hand. nobody move than fred said "whats wrong mum we want to no"

"NOW" screamed Mrs weasley and nobody obgected this time. Just as harry reached the door he feelt a hand being laide on his shoulder. oh no He thourght mrs weasley was going to tell him of for looking at the paper.

"Please sit down Harry" said mrs weasley sitting down next to him.

"im sorry for reading the paper" said harry looking at his shoes.

" oh no dear why be sorry you would of found out sonner or later. no i want to talk to you about how you are feeling" said mrs weasley with a warm smile.

"fine" harry lied not taking his eyes of his shoes.

"i know how you must feel (no you dont voldemort didnt kill your parents he thorght) it must be so hard for you and no you-know-whos thying to take over Hogwarts it must be terrible" she was still looking at him with that motherly smile so it was hard for him to get mad at him.

He couldnt find any thing to say so he turned away and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. He couldnt let Mrs Weasley see him like this. She would think he couldnt handle it.

"umm i guess i should um go pack" he said still looking at Mrs Weasley. Before he knew it she was hugging him it was unlike he had ever had. It was warm and caring at the same time like a mother would give her son.

" you a good kid harry and youll allways be as good as a son to me" Said Mrs Weasley letting him go.

Harry walked out the room in a state of shock.

When he reached rons room and the door was open. fred,george,ginni and ron were all sitting on the 2 beds and were talking but stopped when he walked in.

"I gather you's are all packed than" he said looking at their trunks in the hall way. "yeh, and you better hurry up or mum will skits." said fred who got off the bad to help Harry start packing. it only took a few minutes for him to pack with freds help. They made there way down the stairs and across the hall again to find Mrs. Weasley seated at the table. "ABOUT TIME" She screeched at them. "now we just have to wait until they arrive" she said more to her self than anyone else. "Who are we waiting for mum" asked George but regretting it almost instantly.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT FUCKIN TRAP OF YOURS GEORGE WEASLEY ILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SPEAK AGAIN!" spat Mrs. Weasley barely 2 inches from Georges face. Harry had seen Mrs. Weasley angry before but never this angry.


End file.
